heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-20 Martian Manhunter Gets Pranked!
Lower East Side. Martian Manhunter, in his familiar John Jones form, comes out of one of the stores wearing a trench coat and, believe it or not, a fedora. He looks like he plays a private investigator on television, right now...so obvious one might wonder what he's up to. Hiding in plain sight, perhaps? Lower Manhattan is one of the few areas that Jynn tends to frequent when here in New York and since the attack at the V Factor incident. Walking from one of the shops having browsed around for a bit, he was ready to head home. As he starts walking up the street, he almost stumbles into the man with the trench coat and fedora. Thinking to himself, 'Bad P.I. getup, but then again people dress how they wanna.' "Nice hat." he says, knowing that the fedoras are actually coming back into style, hell Ne-Yo wears them and Michael Jackson did in Smooth Criminal and You Rock my World videos. "Where you get it from?" he asks. Martian Manhunter laughs a bit. "Store on fifth avenue. Is it appropriately obvious?" His eyes flick over Jynn...of course, he heard the man's thoughts. "A friend of mine asked me to play a little joke on another friend, for their birthday." Not knowing that his mind has been read, Jynn nods his head. "Ah ok. But this is pretty obvious even for here. It could be taken as your up to something." he says as he looks up the street for a moment then back to John. "So what’s the joke your supposed to be playing?" "Now if I told you that..." The obvious PI. "But it's a nested joke. I *am* a PI, so having me disguise myself *as* a PI...apparently that's funny." No, he doesn't quite get it, but it'll likely work. "John Jones," he adds. Really...what an ordinary name. Quirking his brow, he nods, "I see." he says. Not having met any PI's before but knowing that there are ex-police officers who go into that line of work isn't surprising. But dressing up like this only makes you stand out but whateves. Jynn just smiles and nearly laughs at the name but does manages to hold it in, "Jynn." he introduces himself. "And if you think it's funny great." Yup not funny at all. "You don't think it's funny either?" John removes the fedora, glancing at it. "Still keeping the hat." Because nobody would think somebody dressed as a PI really was a PI. It might come in handy...and for once it isn't part of him. Jynn shakes his head no, "Nope, and it seems you don’t either." he smirks. "I think it was you the joke was played on John." Nodding his head about the fedora, "I may have to go get me one. I like yours but would like one that is black." Rolling his neck a bit, "So I take it your from around here?" he asks. Yeah a very basic question but one that Jynn tends to ask because lately he's been meeting people from all over. "Recently, yes. Denver before then." Liar. Then he rolls his eyes. "I should have known that, given who it was. She knows I have an...unusual...sense of humor." "I see." is all Jynn says. "I'm from Gotham." is all he gives not liking to always having to explain why he's here though he does think of his aunt for a moment. "So why the move from Denver to New York?" he asks. "You wanted to be in a big city or just needed a change of scenery?" he asks. "Change of scenery, for the most part. Maybe one day I'll move back." Diffident, and clearly genuinely so. Almost as if it doesn't matter to him where he's based. He still hasn't returned the fedora to his head, mind, holding it lightly in one hand. Giving his head a slight nod, "I've been finding myself frequenting New York a bit myself." he says honestly. A part of him knows that he will be needing to get back to Gotham soon, but for now he will be staying just a bit longer in New York. "So how long have you been here in New York?" "A few months." The PI leans against the wall behind him. "It's an interesting city." Metropolis, in a way, is even more interesting, but there's something about New York that attracts the cop in him. "I see." is all Jynn says for now. "New York is pretty interesting, I would say a bit more then where I'm from, but I'm getting used to it." he smirks. His unusual eyes seem to glint just a little, mainly due to the suns play against the glass of the window. "So how long have you been a P.I.?" "Two years, since I quit the Denver force." Yup. Ex cop. "What about you...what do *you* do?" Hopefully nothing criminal, but J'onn isn't really dipping into the man's mind. He IS keeping his usual weather eye out for trouble. He is a cop, well was a cop. But when asked about himself, "I work at Rec Center in Gotham City." he says simply. He doesn't speak up that he does any vigilante activity in his city as well as within New York. But again it's not something you really tell anyone when asked. Jynn doesn't show any outwards emotion other then mild curiosity, "So what made you want to be an cop and now P.I?" "A bit of a sense of justice, a lot of a desire to solve mysteries." Yes, always wanted to be a detective. And this is even the truth. "Rec...ah, I believe that's a youth center, right? Good work...keeping kids out of trouble." Kids who are at the rec center aren't committing crimes. Listening to John as he speaks about he does what he does out of a sense of justice. "Justice and mystery." he repeats. He then has to ask, "Why?" he says. "Why do these things?" he asks. When stated that he helps keep kids off the street Jynn nods simply. "Yes, Gotham isn't a place where it's easy to grow up. You have one part of the city that is privileged and another part that is dark and dangerous. The privileged sometimes forget that the lower parts are there until it really affects them." "I think that that is the same everywhere. Perhaps more so some places than others, but the privileged would always rather forget and not think about those less so, especially those on whose shoulders they stand." Shaking his head, Johns words reaching to Jynn. He looks to the man, "So you continue to do what you do even if your aren't thanked, even if the people don't know your doing this for them?" he asks. The questions sounds like things he's even asked himself, questions he's seemed to have asked himself, and those thoughts are on his mind now as he speaks, studying John for a moment. "Sometimes I get a thank you. They're rare, but you learn to cherish them." A smile from the man. "But I must go...I have work I have to do. And, apparently, a prank to 'repay'." Uh oh. Somebody's in trouble. Nodding his head a small smile on his face, "I guess you do." he says about the thank yous. He then smirks a little, "Yeah, make sure you do or play a prank on them that they will never forget." he says. "Nice to meet you John." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs